


Fare Thee Well

by wisepuma23



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Deceit, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Goodbyes, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, They used to be friends but honestly Virgil realized a while ago that Deceit is a DICK, This is set during that weird transition while cutting off toxic friends, Virgil has had enough of Deceit's shit, next chapter Deceit will get fricking punched when Virgil realized what he did, they still seem like friends bUT SERIOUSLY GOODBYE THO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: Set before Accepting Anxiety Part One.Virgil wants to leave and be with Thomas and the other light sides for good. Even if they hate him, he wants to stay in the mind palace. However, Deceit comes to visit him while he's moving rooms.Deceit doesn't want Anxiety to ever leave. In fact, why doesn't he take a long nap instead?





	Fare Thee Well

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: manipulation, swearing, abuse, mentions of suicide, please read with caution

“I’m leaving,” Virgil said as he shoved clothes into a bag on his bed, “Don’t give a fuck if you don’t like it.”

Deceit purred as he came closer from the doorway, “Of course I like it. You’re my friendo. I’ll be happy if you leave.”

Virgil clutched his bag and turned around. Then he heard the door click behind Deceit. He stumbled back. Fuck! He forgot Deceit held the skeleton keys in the mindscape. Deceit smirked.

“I don’t want to stay here anymore, Deceit,” Virgil spat out.

“Deceit? Aw, when did you get so informal, buddy?” Deceit said, his yellow eye glowing in the shadows of his room, “I don’t remember we were quite the BFFL’s.”

Virgil flinched.

“You can’t control me anymore,” Virgil snarled as he stepped closer, “I’m going. And that’s the end of it.

“Is it though?”

"What?”

“Is that truly the end?” Deceit pulled the bag out of his hands and Virgil couldn’t do anything to stop it, damn him, “The others say they love you. They don’t call you a defeatist, nor a plethora of insults every time you show your beautiful face, and they _certainly_ love you for all you are."

His shoulders shook as tears ran down his face, “Shut up.”

“They didn’t spend an entire episode changing you because they are happy with you already as you are. I have always done that.” Deceit said with a grin, clearly every word was a lie, but he wasn’t wrong in what he said. Virgil heard the bag drop somewhere else in his room. His locked room.

“They don’t call you a villain, isn’t that right, _Virgil?_ ” Deceit said as he pulled him into a hug and Virgil collapsed into him. Deceit was shorter than him, but his clothes were always soft. Almost too good to be true soft.

"They have hugged you,” Deceit said, “Why wouldn’t they? You’re family to them.”

“Shut up,” Virgil hissed out as he hugged him back tight, “God just shut up for once. Stop being a dick. I’m trying to say goodbye, asshole."

“I’m not,” Deceit rolled his eyes, “Hellos are for winners.”

Virgil huffed out a laugh through his blinding tears, “I really can’t stay. I’ve got to go."

“But baby, it’s cold outside,” Deceit mumbled into his ear.

Virgil laughed at the unexpected song reference. It was in the middle of the summer in _Florida._ However, he had to admit it was clever for Deceit.

Deceit smiled but he still hadn’t let Virgil go. Virgil took a large breath and conjured his bag back into his arms. He shrugged off Deceit’s arms around him. It was over. They were over.

Virgil hated Deceit. He did so with a burning passion. Everyone here too in the subconscious but it was his home for his entire life. His neighbors and friends. So many years spent wreaking havoc on the realm above. But he had to go. Thomas called him.

Virgil wasn’t a dark side nor a light side. He wasn’t the only one either. However, Virgil could live in the conscious realm now. Thomas in his mind had already built him his own room in the mind palace. No other sides, regardless of their label in the subconscious, have achieved such a thing.

A real room.

“Don’t stay,” Deceit demanded as he stood in front of the door, “They do want you.”

“So, what if they don’t want me?” Virgil said as he looked around the decaying ruins of his own house propped up by sticks and stones, “The big man wants me upstairs. I can finally do my job _right._ Like I always wanted. He listens to me. I can keep him safe.”

Deceit paled, and his scales turned a sickly green. Virgil raised an eyebrow. Well well well, looks like the snake was starting to squirm. Virgil smirked as he stood in front of Deceit.

“I hate you,” Virgil said and then louder, “I. Hate. You.”

He snickered at Deceit’s face. Giggles burst out. Man, telling the truth rocked.

“I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, and did I mention that _I hate you_?” Virgil grinned with all of his teeth showing, “You lied to me for the past twenty years. More, even. You are a fucking backstabber and manipulative little shit. You aren’t going to, how did Logic say it, _distort my reality anymore_.”

Virgil loomed over him. He felt his old home fill with dark shadows and keening wails of past regrets. Deceit cowered beneath him. The muscles in Virgil’s jaws tensed as he stared into Deceit’s face. Anxiety _snarled_.

“Let. Me. Leave.” Anxiety’s voice echoed with the command, “Or I’ll drop kick you into Wrath’s backyard. He’d like tearing apart little snakes like you.”

Virgil coughed as he felt hands close around his throat. _No air._ Virgil’s knees fell out from under him as the hands clenched tighter. His eyes started to bulge. Air, air, _air. Shit!_

Deceit’s left eye shone with yellow menacing light. Anxiety scrabbled at the hands around his throat. Tight, too tight, _shit._ Then he felt it. Wave upon wave of lies piercing through his very core. All the lies Deceit told him. No, no, _no_.

Then he knew now what Deceit meant by a real end.

His eyes glazed over as Lies choked him. Anxiety wasn’t needed. He could just duck out. Find a nice ditch in the subconscious and just _leave._ Yes, that sounded like a great idea. No, no, no! Yes, yes, yes.

Black started to press at the edges of his vision as his lungs started to burn.

“You aren’t good, Anxiety,” Deceit told him with a cackle as he passed out. He crumpled into a heap. Deceit smirked at the fallen side. He’s never done such a heavy dosage of forced lying before but it felt good. Great, even.

Anxiety would wake up with a good idea. Deceit felt something pang in him. There was no use being sentimental about such things. This was purely business.

Deceit unlocked the door and stepped outside. His smirk grew bigger as he watched Anxiety’s little shithole start to fade at the edges. Then it was gone. He was glad the eyesore was wiped off the mental map. Anxiety was still slumped over in the middle of his forgotten house.

Already the great dark desert of the subconscious was starting to cover up his small form with sand. Soon, Anxiety will intentionally bury himself while the lies ate him up from the inside-out. What a shame.

Deceit turned his back and whistled. It was a good day to get rid of his archenemy. And to let his friend rest. Eternally rest. His eye bags were so ugly so he needed the sleep.

“We will see each other again, my…” Deceit hesitated, “My friendo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to mess around with a few ideas. what homework? i got no homework haha....
> 
> so one of my ideas is that deceit might have encouraged virgil to duck out
> 
> idk, just wanted to write out an awful drabble so then virgil can punch deceit when he realizes what happened. i'm sad that i can't punch deceit tbh :(((
> 
> leave some kudos and comments!! :D


End file.
